


The customer is king

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cheating, Eden Hazard - Freeform, Foot Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sergio Ramos - Freeform, Swearing, gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio Ramos really needs to relax after a hard football practice. In the middle of his relaxing day a salesmen named Eden Hazard comes to vistit at a very wrong time, but who knows this sale boy might be just what Sergio needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The customer is king

Sergio locked his car and walked to his home, training was really exhaustive today. It was pretty fun though, the team was in a really good mood and all practiced really hard and were very confident about the next match. Sergio was defender, and although he was even complimented by Cristiano Ronaldo about how good his defending skills were and despite Carlo Ancelotti even said Sergio could stop a storm of charging demons, he was really tired.

Sergio opened the door of his house “honey, I am home! “ he said loudly but no response. Sergio walked into the living room and saw a note on the table. His wife was on a hardcore shopping tour with her friends and probably wouldn’t be home until midnight. A little smile appeared on Sergio’s face, he would be alone for couple of hours so this was a perfect opportunity to relax. Sergio walked upstairs, took his dirty football clothes off and turned on the shower. He took some soap and walked under the steady stream of nice warm water. Sergio exhaled softly and looked up, letting the water cover his face and slowly sliding down on his jaw line towards his big muscled body. He massaged his neck with his hands and let them go down on his torso as well. He washed his practice sore feet with his hands. Sergio was glad his wife wasn’t home, not that he didn’t like her, she was a damn sweet girl, but when she was home she always wanted to do stuff SHE liked. The women had an obsession for shopping really, last time she took Sergio with her on a 7 hour lasting shopping stream. Sergio gained a shiver on his spine from just thinking of it while he massaged his arms and triceps. The thing was, she had enough energy to shop 24/7. But once they wanted to have some exercise they both liked ( and with that Sergio means sex ) she was always like “I am tired, I have a headache” and stuff like that. Sergio’s hand went down, he felt that he was getting a boner from the thoughts about sex. But that was okay, his wife won’t be home for at least 5 hours so he would have time enough to masturbate. Again a smile appeared on his face from the thought.

Sergio turned off the shower and walked to the bedroom, and let himself fall on the bed. All warm and a little dizzy from the hot shower. He closed his eyes while his hands were touching and stroking his 9 inch. boner. It was so nice that he had a little ‘Sergio time’ right now. It is not easy when your wife is always busy and some of his football practices made it even harder. Sergio was straight, but sometimes he couldn’t help it to look at the masculine sweaty hot body’s of his teammates. One time he was in the team shower with Iker Casillas, and Sergio couldn’t stop looking at Ikers thight well shaped ( probably ) virgin ass. It almost drove him mad back then. But now it was a nice stimulating thought. Sergio let his imagination float while he jerked off, seeing in his mind how he slowly walked towards Iker, slapping his booty. Iker turns around and looks at the younger men. They start kissing in the shower while their team mates are all watching them. He turned Iker around while teasing the nice ass with his dick, Iker lets out a soft moan and… RIIIINNNGGGG!!!

The doorbell went. Sergio jumped up shocked “ god fucking damnit!” he cursed. It wasn’t his wife she always had the key. Sergio puts on his boxer short and dressing gown. RIINNNGGG!! The bell went again. “yes yes, I am cumming… I mean coming! “ Sergio yelled. He rapidly walked down, in the hallway he bumped his foot on the umbrella stand. Sergio furiously opened the door. There was a guy in front of him he looked a bit younger than Sergio and was less tall. He had short dark brown hair and small sideburns walking down his chin and parts of his jaw line. He wore a fancy black suit with a necktie. His name tag said “Eden Hazard”. “What?!” Sergio said annoyed. “oh…eh.. hello sir” This Eden guy said a bit shocked by Sergio’s furious reaction. “ eh.. I am here to present to you, Mr. waxy hair gel, to give your hair a happy and fancy day.” He gave Sergio a bottle of the hair gel “ for just € 9,95” he said.

Sergio looked at the bottle for a second and looked back at Eden. “your a salesman?!” he asked with a dark tone in his voice. “eh… yes sir” Eden replied. As soon as he said that Sergio grabbed Eden’s collar, dragged him into his house and violently pushed him to the wall, Eden looked like a pretty strong guy but he was obviously shocked by Sergio’s power. “listen buddy, this is a once in a life time privacy moment for me, and I have far more important stuff to do then listen to your salesman crap!” Sergio said with the same dark deep voice which made Eden shiver. His eyes were filled with fear and his hands were shaking, but Sergio spotted some impression and appreciation in Eden’s eyes. “I…I am just doing my job sir.” Eden said with all his gathered courage. “ I am sure you do” Sergio said “ you have just chosen the worst moment to come here, so if you won’t mind…” Sergio stopped and looked with a threatening look at Eden. “ eh… yes, yes of course sir, the customer is king” When Eden said that Sergio was thinking for a second, this guy had done nothing wrong or anything, and who knows he could be very useful now after all. “ Listen bro.” Sergio said “sorry that I dragged you in like this and yelled at you.” These words seemed to calm Eden down. “were you scarred?” Sergio asked with a little smile on his face. “ eh… I don’t know which answer to give sir.” Eden replied. Sergio’s smile grew in size as well as his erection from 5 minutes ago. “ I really like it when you call me sir.” He said to Eden. Eden looked confused for a second. “ Listen up, I make a deal with you.” Sergio said. “ I need some hair gel anyway, so I will help you, if you help me out with something okay?” Eden also gained a smile on his face. “yes of course sir.” He replied. “ Okay good my friend, please follow me, then I’ll tell you how you can help me out.” Sergio said while walking upstairs, and Eden followed him.

As soon as the 2 boys were in the bedroom, Sergio let himself fall on the bed and sat in front of Eden who looked confused again about what was going to happen. “ now, I would like to remind you to you’re the customer is king principal, okay?” Eden nodded yes. “ good boy. Now we’re talking.” Sergio said. Sergio laid back a little and looked at Eden with a very demanding look. “ strip!” he demanded. Immediately Eden gained a blush on his face and started stuttering. “ But… sir…I..I… this is not what i…” Sergio looked mad now. “ listen bud, you cant refuse now, you agreed to do it, and you sale boys say that you always keep your promise!” Eden breathed heavy, he looked like he wanted to speak, but he couldn’t find any words. “ how about I strip first?" Sergio asked with an eager voice to calm Eden down while he took of his dressing gown, showing off his big masculine body to Eden and the huge erection still screaming for attention in his boxer shorts. Eden looked impressed at the sight of Sergio’s body, he shivered lightly. “ sir,…I…I” Eden gulped. “ I never did it with another men.” He continued with a bit of shame in his voice. Sergio stood up and walked towards Eden, he laid a hand on Eden’s back and slowly kissed Eden’s forehead. " did you ever fantasize about it?" He asked calm. Eden blushed " yes i did" " were it nasty fantasies?" Sergio asked again while rubbing Eden’s back. " pretty nasty yes" Eden said with a little smile. " if my girlfriend found out she would skin me alive" Eden continued. " Same with me" Sergio replied. Eden looked for a second into the dark deep eyes of the taller men, and then kissed him on his lips. Sergio, completely satisfied with the result kissed Eden back. 

Eden came closer to Sergio, wrapping himself to the hot naked body of the taller men. They walked back while Eden explored Sergio’s chest with his hands and wrapped his face over the big torso, still kissing it. Sergio let himself fall on the bed again while Eden was ready to get on top, eager to taste the hot salty flavor of Sergio’s body again. Sergio held Eden back with his bare foot on the boys chest. " easy there, little horny fuck!" Sergio said " i am glad you like it, but lets take it slow, we've got plenty of time." Sergio came up a bit and was leaning on his forearms. " don’t strip yet" he said " i like this suit on you" Sergio laid his hands on Eden’s shoulders and pushed him down until Eden was on his knees. Sergio pointed his foot in Eden’s face, his toes were touching the boys warm lips. " listen boy" Sergio said while teasing the boys lips with his big toe. " today has been a long tyring day, so why don’t you start your sale boy service and wash my feet with your tongue?" Eden gained a little smile and a blush again, he doubted for a second or two. But then Eden took Sergio's foot and made his way from the big toe down with his tongue. Sergio laid back on the bed, completely relaxing while Eden licked Sergio's bare feet and sucked on his toes. " damn boy, i am happy you came here at this time after all" Sergio said calm while Eden worked his way on Sergio's other foot. " thank you sir" Eden said. With that Sergio moaned. The feeling of the boys tongue on his feet and his submissive talking was just perfect. Eden moved his way up to Sergio's heels. Wrapping his face against the warm flesh and bone, while he massaged Sergio's calves with his hands " your legs are so strong" Eden hissed while breathing softly against Sergio's heels. Sergio smiled, he loved the way the boy appreciated his body. Eden licked the heels with the top of his tongue and let his hands go up and down on Sergio's upper leg. " strip, now! " Sergio demanded. Eden stood up and unbuttoned his suit, you could tell he was getting pretty confident with this. Eden took his suit off, rapidly got off his necktie and white blouse. Unbuttoned his pants with a big smile, while Sergio slowly wrapped over his erection in his boxer. Eden took off his boxer, and showed off his complete naked body. He had a bit less muscles then Sergio, but he looked still pretty strong. He had a Asian looking tattoo under his left arm next to his sixpack. Edens erected dick looked just as nice as well, it was about 8,5 inches long, with a tight looking shaft and a soft red colored top. 

" how do you like my manhood sir? " Eden asked, " nice" Sergio replied with a big smile. " very nice indeed" Eden smiled and shined with pride. " you wanne see mine? " Sergio asked. Eden gulped " i would be honored" Sergio stood up and took off his boxer. Eden led out a soft gasp when he saw Sergio's 9 inch. Dick pointed out like a flagpole. " I knew you would like it" Sergio said while lazily jerking off. "turn around for me now” Sergio said “I want to see your booty” Eden did as he was told, he made a 180 degree turn and slightly bend over, showing his ass to Sergio. Sergio looked at it with full appreciation, Eden had a damn fine ass, maybe even finer than Ikers. It was like a very soft and spongy pillow just bought new from the bedroom store. With his but cheeks both standing tight and high next to each other, like they were 2 soldiers saluting their general. Both of them guarding Eden’s virginity, but not for long. Sergio leaned backwards on the bed again while Eden got on top of him, kissing his new lover on his mouth whit there 2 naked bodies wrapped up to each other. Eden took Sergio’s arms with his hands and tried to push them down. Sergio chuckled, he liked a little resistance. Sergio pushed Eden’s arms back and tried to get on top of him. They both battled like this while kissing for a minute or 10, Eden was a strong guy but Sergio overpowered him. He got on top of Eden, still kissing him while he wrapped his hands through Eden’s hair, making it all messy. Sergio went on his knees and took Eden with him, both of them kissing on their knees until Sergio said “ time for you to go down boy ” and winked at Eden. Eden looked at Sergio a second, he looked very happy and confident about this now, the areas around his mouth were wet from Sergio’s saliva and his hair was a mess which actually looked pretty cute. “yes sir, thank you.” Eden said with a tone like he was a little boy who was rewarded with candy.  
Eden slowly made his way down, first he left a trail on Sergio’s body. He started licking and kissing his neck and went down to his torso and sixpack. Eden touched Sergio’s abbs with his chin which was quickly followed by his tongue, leaving a small wet trail, like it was a small narrow river floating between the mountains. After a minute or 2 Eden reached Sergio’s dick, a shiver walked down his spine when he laid his tongue on the full erected shaft, tasting the pure full men flavor for the first time. Eden’s tongue came higher until he reached the top, he let his tongue swirl around it while he used one hand to slowly stroking the shaft, and the other hand to massage Sergio’s balls. Then Eden pulled his tongue back just a little and now used his mouth to cover the top with. Sergio let out soft moans while Eden worked his way further down on Sergio’s manhood. “ damn boy, you know how to work it!” Sergio said while looking at Eden down him, he saw his eyes close and his ears come up a bit so you could tell he was smiling. “ never done this before, eh? “ Sergio asked again while he let his hands go over Eden’s back. Eden hummed something which sounded like ‘no sir.’ Eden took Sergio’s dick out of his mouth after a while and worked his way down on the shaft, until he reached Sergio’s balls. He sucked it with big force which made Sergio moan loudly. Eden let his tongue do the work, absorbing as much flavor as possible. Eden took Sergio’s balls out of his mouth with a loud popping sound. Sergio held Eden’s head back with his hands and looked in the boy his eyes. “ Damn, hungry little cocksucker are you boy!” He said as he saw the lust and desire in Eden’s eyes. Eden tried to reach Sergio’s dick again, but Sergio stopped him with his hand on Eden’s forehead. Eden stuck out his tongue, desperately trying to even get the least bit of taste, but he failed. “ please sir.” Eden hissed. “ Give me more, I need it so bad!” Sergio smiled widely, lifted Eden up and kissed him on his mouth, tasting his own salty flavor that was still floating in Eden’s hungry mouth. “ In time mi amor.” Sergio whispered and gave Eden a loud slap on his ass. “ get on all fours, now! “ he demanded.  
Eden did as he was told, and full of excitement he was sitting on his hands and knees, face down ass up. Sergio gave another loud slap which made Eden moan. Sergio kissed and sucked on one of Eden’s but cheeks. “ tasty” he whispered. He reached to the other but cheek and made a soft bite in it, Eden moaned softly while Sergio increased the strength of his jaw and was biting Eden’s but harder, which made Eden breathe heavy. Sergio came up and saw his teeth marks and red bruises in Eden’s but check “ everyone is going to know your mine now baby” he said softly, as soon as he said that he spread both Eden’s but cheeks, revealing his virgin hole. Sergio spitted one time and started rimming Eden, providing the boys ass with his personal lube. Eden shivered because of the whole new feeling, Sergio’s tongue felt great in his virgin ass, when Sergio started to insert his fingers and his tongue at the same time it almost drove Eden to madness, it felt like he could hear, see and breathe for the first time in his life. “ permission to jerk of sir?” Eden moaned. “approved” Sergio said “ But don’t you dare to cum!” Eden slowly jerked his 8,5 inch. boner while Sergio was still preparing Eden’s barley defended ass for the massive invasion that was about to come.  
Sergio ended the rimming party with a loud slap on Eden’s booty. Eden moaned softly, he was a bit dazed from the delicious feeling of Sergio’s tongue. Sergio grabbed a condom from his night cabinet, puts it on, made an aim for Eden’s ass and pushed it in. Eden was suddenly very awake again from his daze and made a loud moan from the feeling of Sergio’s 9 inch. boner ripping through his innocence and destroying his virginity. The sweat was gushing off of Eden who tried hard to hold his tears and moans. “ fuck! You’re so tight!” Sergio yelled. “ thank you” Eden moaned. Sergio made a big thrust in Eden’s ass which made him moan even louder. “thank you what?!” Sergio said furiously. “ Thank you sir ” Eden corrected himself.  
After a minute Eden’s ass was used to the feeling, and it made Eden even desire for more. He was laying on his back while he looked into Sergio’s eyes and jerked of. Sergio saw all the fear fade away in Eden’s eyes and being replaced by lust, desire, bravery and the love for this men. They started kissing while Sergio still moved his dick in Eden’s ass. Eden was addicted to the feeling “ give me more, please sir. Give me more! ” he whispered while softly scratching his nails in Sergio’s back. Sergio pushed his dick in harder, forefilling the wish of his boy toy. “ Get up babe” he said “time for you to ride it”. Eden stood up, while Sergio was laying on the bed, with his dick pointed in the air. Eden placed his ass on Sergio’s dick while supporting his body on his hands. Eden started riding which made Sergio moan loudly. Sergio took Eden’s dick and started to jerk it of “ yeah who is my good boy, who is my good puta!” Sergio said as he watched Eden’s sweaty and sleek body riding his manhood. “ Sir, I am gonna cum!” Eden moaned “ Don’t even think about it!” Sergio demanded “ I keep jerking you, but I expect you to hold it until I say you can cum! “ Eden looked a bit scarred again “please sir, I am so close.” Sergio now gave Eden a hard thrust “ Hold it in puta! “ He yelled. It was going like this for a few minutes, Sergio still jerked and fucked Eden while he watched the boy desperately trying not to cum. Sergio chuckled when he saw Eden struggling and breathing heavy. “allright boy. You may cum.” Sergio said. And barley a second after Eden let out a loud moan and shot a large stream of his jizz forward, followed by a few more, all landing on Sergio’s body. Eden who was exhausted catched a breath, while Sergio stood up and started jerking. He pointed his dick in Eden’s face. “open up boy, a energy drink for you!” he said. Eden gladly opened his mouth while Sergio was jerking of with great power. A second later Sergio released his full load in Eden’s abused and still cum hungry mouth. Sergio breathed heavy while he dropped his last bit of cum in Eden’s mouth who swallowed every last bit with grace and happiness. The 2 boys looked at each other and both started chuckling.  
Eden stayed for a few hours in bed with Sergio, they were watching a gayporn while they cuddled and kissed together. After Eden gave Sergio a few more blowjobs he decided that is was time to go. Sergio agreed because it would not be long before his wife came home. “ Sergio took a bottle of Edens hair gel and gave him € 9,95 in cash. “ as promised” he said. Eden blushed “ Thank you sir ” he said calm and kissed his new lover. Eden and Sergio put on their clothes, exchanged teir phone numbers and walked to the front door. “sir?” Eden said. “ next time I am selling aftershave, you think you need a bottle then? “ he asked with a smile. “ you have no idea how bad I need aftershave then boy” Sergio said softly, while he kissed Eden one more time before he left. As soon as Eden walked away, Sergio walked upstairs and let himself fall on the bed, he watched tv while he was thinking back on his relaxing day, and a smile appeared on his face.


End file.
